


Stuck in Stocks

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Commission fic, Gen, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rantaro gets trapped, Shuichi gets devious, and Monokuma gets the last laugh.





	Stuck in Stocks

It was a rather elaborate set of stocks, padded with black and white leather reminiscent of Monokuma’s color scheme. Attached to the back of it was a matching chair that might have looked comfortable, maybe even inviting, had it not been for the bright red straps that adorned the armrests. 

Shuichi and Rantaro eyed the strange installment with open distrust.

“Monokuma, why is this here?” Rantaro questioned their captor directly.

“Ooooh, that’s the real mystery isn’t it? Why don’t one of you take a seat and find out?”

Neither boy made any move towards the chair.

Monokuma pouted.

“Fine, fine! I’ll give you killjoys a little incentive. If one of you tries this thing out, then I’ll give up some useful information about this school. Interested yet?”

Though they were both rightfully wary of the monochromatic bear, neither could deny the appeal of his proposition.

“This won’t… hurt us, will it?” Shuichi inquired cautiously.

“Nope!” Monokuma cheerfully answered. “I swear on the lives of my precious Monokubs!”

Shuichi doubted those words held any weight, but Rantaro seemed satisfied enough to give it a chance. He boldly stepped forward and settled into the chair without any further protest. At his behest, Shuichi locked the stocks over his ankles and tightened the straps around his wrists, firmly securing him in place. Once that was done, they both looked back at Monokuma.

“Well?” Rantaro raised an eyebrow.

“Upupupu… Quite the risk-taker, aren’t you? I sure do love adventurous types! Anyway, I’m a bear of my word, so I’ll honor our deal…  _if_  you manage to get free again.”

The sudden tension in the air was palpable.

“…Shuichi, get me out of this thing.”

“O-On it!”

They realized too late that there was no visible mechanism to unlock the stocks.

Monokuma cackled maniacally.

“Whoops, guess I forgot to tell you! Those stocks won’t open until they’ve been used for their intended purpose!”

“W-What do you mean?!” Shuichi demanded, trying to ignore the dread blooming in his chest.

“Torture, obviously! And before you ask me what kind of torture,“ Monokuma pulled out a box and shoved it into Shuichi’s hands. “It’s detective’s choice! Just make sure you don’t half-ass it, or else it’ll be a waste of everyone’s time!” 

He then scampered off before either Rantaro or Shuichi could respond.

Reluctantly, Shuichi opened the box, peering at the array of tools laid out inside. He winced at some of the more sadistic instruments, unwilling to dwell on any of them for even a second. Much to his relief, it wasn’t long before he spotted something safer… and potentially very promising.

“Hey, Rantaro?”

“Yeah? Did you find anything that isn’t awful?”

“I think so, but I have to ask…” Shuichi paused, then pulled out a quill. “Are you ticklish?” 

Rantaro’s eyes widened.

“Uh… Well, I mean… kinda?” 

It was clear that Rantaro didn’t like the way things were going, yet he was also aware that their options were limited, and trying to dodge the question would only draw things out.

“Where?”

“Huh?”

“Better to get this over with quick, right? It’d be easier if you told me where I should focus.”

Rantaro felt heat rising to his cheeks as he struggled to reply.

“I guess my… um… stomach… and f-feet?” 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this embarrassed in his life.

Thankfully, Shuichi didn’t comment on his obvious unease, opting instead to get right down to business. With only the slightest bit of hesitation, the detective rolled his shirt up, revealing his rather chubby bare belly.

Before Rantaro could say anything else, Shuichi’s fingers were upon him, prodding and pinching all over the ticklish skin. 

“Tickle, tickle, tickle,” he teased, a smile spreading over his face as he slipped into his role as Rantaro’s tormentor. “I didn’t think you’d be the ticklish type, but I guess that was my mistake. I’ll just have to tickle you thoroughly to make up for it.”

“W-Wait! Dohohohohon’t! Shuihihihichihihi!”

Immediately overwhelmed by the tingly sensations radiating through his torso, Rantaro burst into a loud fit of giggles, his usual cool facade crumbling away in an instant. More on reflex than as a conscious choice, he hunched in on himself in an attempt to protect his belly. This did not deter Shuichi in the slightest.

“You know, your stomach sticks out more when you’re bent over like this,” Shuichi remarked, poking playfully at Rantaro’s now even more prominent tummy. “It’s honestly really cute…  _and even more fun to tickle.”_

Rantaro squeaked helplessly as Shuichi squeezed the ticklish flesh, then gradually built up to massaging the whole area. All the while, Rantaro himself could to little more than laugh, his face getting progressively warmer as the humiliating reality of the situation sunk in. He almost jolted out of his seat when Shuichi finally brought the quill into play, slipping the soft end into his navel and twirling it around.

“Gahahahaha! S-Stahahahap thahahahat!”

“Sorry, but no can do,” Shuichi replied, not sounding sorry at all. “Tickle torture’s the only way you’re getting out of there, so I’ll just have to keep tickling you until this thing unlocks.”

The detective’s matter-of-factness only compounded Rantaro’s suffering.

After a few more minutes, Shuichi relented, though it was only so he could move down to the next spot. Rantaro watched apprehensively as Shuichi removed his shoes, then giggled lightly when Shuichi gave his socked feet a few quick tickles.

“I noticed you stuttered earlier when you told me your feet were ticklish. Should I interpret that as a clue?”

His question was met with silence.

"Well, it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me.” Shuichi proceeded to pull off Rantaro’s socks. “I’ll just have to investigate this personally.”

He started slow, tickling his way up from Rantaro’s heels to the balls of his feet. This elicited some restrained laughter and squirming. He worked his way back down again, then repeated the process, his fingers moving faster with every trip across Rantaro’s soles. Soon enough, Rantaro was laughing his head off as Shuichi scribbled furiously at his bare feet.

“SHUICHIHIHIHI! EHEHEHENOUHOUHOUGH AHAHALREHEHEADY!”

“We’ll know it’s enough when the stocks let you out,” Shuichi stated calmly, taking hold of Rantaro’s right foot to stroke the quill against it. Rantaro’s laughter weakened a bit at this, only to pick up again when Shuichi flipped the quill around to poke at his sole with the pointed end. He grew even more frantic when Shuichi used it to draw invisible patterns on the ticklish skin.

“DOHOHOHON’T! P-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHA!”

Shuichi eventually shifted his attention upwards.

“Black nail polish, huh? You sure take good care of your feet. I wonder if these pretty little toes are ticklish, too.”

Rantaro screeched when Shuichi slid the feathery end of the quill between his toes, mercilessly sawing it through the ticklish space. Shuichi made sure to apply this treatment to every single one of his toes. When Rantaro attempted to clench his toes and hold the feather in place, Shuichi simply tickled him with his free hand until he let go. 

“I’ve heard that pedicures can tickle a lot. How do you get through them when you’re this ticklish?”

“I D-DO THEHEHEM MYSEHEHEHELF! S-STAHAHAHAHAP!”

“Ah, that makes sense. You probably wouldn’t be able to handle it if someone else touched you here… kind of like this.” 

Shuichi scratched underneath one set of toes as he continued running the feather between the other set. This earned him a satisfyingly loud squeal, which quickly dissolved into desperate cackling and thrashing.

A few moments later, the stocks released Rantaro’s ankles with an audible click, and Shuichi pulled back with a grin.

“There we go! That wasn’t too bad, right?”

“Says you…” Rantaro panted.

Getting in one final tease, Shuichi brushed the feathery end of the quill against Rantaro’s face, prompting the other to scrunch his nose. Despite Rantaro’s best efforts, he couldn’t contain a small sneeze.

“Cute,” Shuichi mumbled to himself as he undid the arm straps, finally freeing Rantaro from his confinement. “Let me help you back to your room.” 

“Alright,” Rantaro accepted, wobbling as he stood.

And thus the pair made their way back to the dorms, blissfully unaware of the Mastermind snickering at them from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
